Genes
by WingsOfTech
Summary: When Danny sees himself flying around the town, he of course has to investigate. But what's going on? Of course Vlad's behind something, and it's worse than he thinks. Rated T for safety, though it's not really bad, but might be scary-ish later on... :


**Hello again! This is WingsOfTech (I don't really have a nickname yet). For those of you who don't know me, I won't blame you, I only have one other story out that I didn't even think I would end up continuing. But after the unexpected response to it, I figured I may as well try another plot bunny of mine while I'm trying to come up with the rest of the other. So I hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of short, but I hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: It's all in my head.**

**In 5...4...3...2...**

**Genes**

**Chapter 1**

**Danny POV**

I was flying home from school, the day had been fairly normal, tons of schoolwork, avoiding Dash, "forgotten" homework, a bit of sleeping when I shouldn't, a run-in with Valerie, I was lucky there were only a couple of ghost attacks. I am slightly worried about that one though, I mean, what if they were attacking the town beyond the range of my ghost sense? Or maybe my parents just… got better with their hunting? I just hope they aren't planning an invasion or my ghost sense is broken.

_Speak of the devil!, _I thought as my ghost sense went off. I immediately flew higher looking around for the ghost. It was then that I just completely stopped everything. A little in the distance I could see two ghosts. One was just the box ghost, nothing special about him. The other one was what startled me, because it, he…me… I was already battling the box ghost!

I started flying closer to check the eyes. If they were red then it might be Amorpho trying to cause trouble again. Though I don't know why he'd be fighting the box ghost if that were the case. Well that can't be the case his eyes are bright green just like mine. _What the heck is going on here!_ I landed softly on the ground a little behind the crowd that had gathered. I wanted to see if I could figure this out before I attacked and have the crowd thinking _I _was the imposter!

The battle didn't take long; the other Danny punched the box ghost a few times before sucking him up in the thermos. _Wait! How'd he get my thermos too! _I quickly checked to make sure I had my thermos on my belt, and it was, thank goodness. I also noted I was still in my own body, so it couldn't be like another Sydney Poindexter incident.

I was really worried now. I had nothing to go on here. Maybe I should just talk to Sam and Tuck, but that would leave another Danny Phantom running around the town doing who knows what. I suppose I could suck him up in the thermos, but then I'd never figure out what he's up to. I would just have to follow him I guess.

The crowds started to walk away, and I turned invisible out of habit. The battle was over, so where did I go? I mean he? I quickly looked around spotting a dumpster behind a building. That would be where _I _would go so I could change. Not really having any other ideas I flew over there, and sure enough, there I was walking away as a human!

I stayed invisible and intangible while I followed him some more, I wanted to see where he was going. "_La, la, la lalala, sing a happy song! La, la, lal-" CRUD! Tucker why'd you set that as my ringtone! AGAIN! _Of course I already knew the answer to that, he was still trying to get back at me for _accidentally _getting Technus in his PDA again.

I grabbed my phone only to find that it wasn't ringing, that could only mean… _"NO WAY THIS GUY HAS MY EXACT PHONE TOO!" _I'm seriously freaked out now, did someone put a me from a different timeline in here?

I tried to get a little closer, so I could hear the conversation. I definently couldn't hear whoever was on the other side but maybe I could catch on with half the conversation. All I caught was something that sounded like "Yeah Dad, I'm on my play phone" which didn't make _any _sense. I tried to get a little closer, but as he gasped I realized my mistake and tried to back up. But it was too late, his ghost sense had gone off and now he was looking right at me.

**So yeah, there you go, like I said, short , huh? I hope it was likable either way. Reviews of any kind are appreciated, soooooooo yeah...**

**DP ROCKS!**

**:) 3**


End file.
